


Black Velvet

by doctormchotson



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pool, Some one sided Gaila/McCoy, background spock/uhura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormchotson/pseuds/doctormchotson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy can shoot pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

Leonard McCoy can shoot pool.

This is a fact that everyone knows. Everyone. Including Gaila, who knows next to nothing about pool or any other Earth games for that matter. She’s never really come to understand the very human obsession with balls (not those balls. She completely understands, and finds extreme joy in, the obsession with THOSE balls). Throwing balls, catching balls, kicking balls, putting balls through hoops, and goals, and hitting balls with bats, and poking them with sticks so they hit other balls and end up in little holes in the corners of fuzzy tables. She’s an engineer so of course she understands the physics of it all, but she has never understood the point.

Regardless. Leonard McCoy can shoot pool.

T-shirted and jean clad as he is now, in the very old-school Earth styling of the tavern on Starbase Who-the-fuck-cares, he’s the epitome of what that ancient song eternally termed “black velvet.” Incidentally, another concept Gaila failed to understand when first introduced to it. Uhura played the song during one of the rare occasions she wasn’t studying like the fate of the universe depended on it and Gaila’s only response was “What exactly is sexy about fuzzy pigmented fabric in the baring of the teeth of a prospective sexual partner?”

It would take several years, more than a few near death experiences, and seeing Leo, limbs loose from the beer, bent over a pool table, dark denim caressing his suddenly graceful form, before she fully understood. She realized, with a familiar and welcome pooling of heat in her belly, that she’d very much like to wear his honey-thick drawl, to have it’s warm depths imprinted on her skin, seared into her core like a brand. He glances her way, smile so dark and sweet, like chocolate melting on a summer day, and the tremble in her belly makes her returning smile positively feral. 

Black velvet indeed.

Leo presses his grin to the mouth of his beer bottle, taking a swig before he returns his attention to the pool table in front of him. He calls his shot, something apparently quite difficult if Sulu’s scoff is anything to go by, and moves, wolf like, into position. His eyes are glowing and dangerous where they’re focused on the ball in front of him, and with a movement smooth as silk he strikes the ball with the cue in his hand. The entire bar watches as the cue ball bounces off two walls, curves gently around one ball and taps another, sending it gliding into the corner pocket with a thump. 

Sulu throws his hands up and shakes his head before stomping off to the bar, while Scotty laughs and slaps his thigh. Chekov chatters in a “wokda”-thick accent about the angles necessary for the shot to a completely uncomprehending Christine who’s muttering something about how unbelievably full of himself McCoy is bound to be for the next week and a half. Uhura quirks a crooked grin from where she’s seated next to Spock, who remains stoic in spite of Uhura’s fingertips tracing swirling nonsense on the back of his hand, and the resulting slightly greener tinge to his ears.

Gaila is only peripherally aware of the others, though, because when Leo straightens up from the table he sends that wolfish, smug, Vulcan hot grin straight at her. She crosses one leg over the other, slowly, sensually, and when his eyes caress her calves she can feel the promise in the gaze. 

It’s then that Jim makes his presence known, a fascinating thing in itself really, because he’s not the kind of man you forget is in the room. But Gaila had, and in the moment she looks at him she knows that whatever promise she may have read in Leo’s hungry eyes, it wouldn’t be fulfilled, at least not for her. Because while McCoy was all darkness and smoke, smooth and heady, Jim could have set the Starbase on fire with the sheer heat in the look he had leveled at the doctor.

When Leo’s gaze finally locked with Jim’s, the captain pushed off the wall and veritably stalked towards him, all leonine grace and palatable lust. He stopped just short of McCoy, and although they weren’t even touching, the others averted their eyes, a gift of privacy Gaila was utterly unwilling to give. Gaila knew she’d have to find her release elsewhere tonight, and, if the possessive nature of Jim’s hand wrapped around Leo’s forearm was anything to go by, all other nights as well.

She watches the two men walking purposefully from the tavern, and wonders, while Leo slides his hand up to turn Jim’s hard grip on his arm into a soft entanglement of fingers, if there was room in their no doubt impending monogamy for Gaila to steal a taste of that black velvet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic attempt so any comments, critiques, etc. are very much appreciated.


End file.
